1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to value information transfer systems and value information transfer methods for transferring value information between communication devices, and in particular, to a value information transfer system and a value information transfer method for transferring value information via a transfer management server.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, passengers can open and go through an automatic ticket gate in a train station without purchasing a ticket by using communication devices such as contactless IC cards storing value information. In addition, goods can be purchased using cellular phones provided with internal contactless IC chips.
There are various types of the value information described above, including money information as electronic money, distance-traveled (mileage) point information accompanying purchased flight tickets, and discount point information accompanying the purchase of goods, and the like.
In the same sense as that in which a user transfers his or her paper money to another user, it has been desirable to provide, for example, a system for transferring value information held by a user to a storage area in a communication device held by another user (an example of such a system is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-13438).